warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Return to the Clans/Cliffnotes
*Sasha gives birth to her kits, Moth, Hawk, and Tadpole. *Sasha hides them in a cave near the ShadowClan border. **She vows to make sure Tigerstar isn't a part of their lives. **She is weak, but towards the end of leaf-bare, she gets her strength back. *A ShadowClan patrol challenges her. **One of the cats smells milk on her, and says she must have kits nearby. **Sasha doesn't want her kits to become ShadowClan warriors, so she tells them the kits died in leaf-bare. *Russetfur lets them go. *The kits are out of the den for the first time. *Sasha tells them a story about her adventures and her housefolk. *Russetfur comes to find them, and asks if they are Tigerstar's. **Sasha says yes, and tells Russetfur not to tell him. *Sasha finds out that Tigerstar died in a fight with BloodClan from Scourge. *Russetfur warns them not to stay long, and Sasha says that as soon as the kits are strong, they'll leave. *They take out her kittypet collar one day, and Sasha sternly tells them not to again. *The three kits notice how sad their mother is (after they take out her old kittypet collar) about Ken and they decide to go find him. *They run near Twolegplace and see monsters, bicycles, and other things. *The three kits run into Shnuky, Sasha's friend. *They consult each other, and strut away, saying they know exactly where they're going. *Sasha comes back from hunting and notices her kits are gone. *She tracks them to Twolegplace, and meets Shnuky. *Shnuky offers to help find the kits. *The three kits meet a BloodClan patrol and escape. *Dogs start chasing them. *They run into an abandoned Twoleg nest. *They try to catch a mouse, and fail. Then they realize they are locked inside. *Sasha and Shnuky run into the same BloodClan patrol and threatens them to tell her where the kits went. *The BloodClan cats think she is from the forest, and point toward the Twoleg house. *The house floods, and Sasha finds her kits. *Tadpole helps the others up, but he is left to drown. *The remaining go back to the den, and Sasha meets Tigerstar in a dream. *Tigerstar says that Tadpole is not with him, but he is safe. *Sasha gets depressed over Tadpole's death and later finds Pine. *Pine offers to take them to a "better place to live" and that "the cats there are friendly". *The kits say they are strong enough to go, and they start the journey. *On the way, Sasha sees RiverClan, and thinks it's a beautiful place. *Pine introduces them to the cats there and leaves. *One of the queens is hostile and tells her kits to hurt Moth and Hawk. *Sasha lunges at her, fighting and humiliating her. *She then takes her kits away. *They go on RiverClan territory, and Sasha starts to tell her kits about Tigerstar. :*She says that he was a big strong warrior, and very brave. :*She tells them that they will hear stories about Tigerstar one day, but the kits must not mention him at all *A RiverClan patrol arrives, and Sasha offers her kits to them. *Leopardstar agrees, and takes them into the Clan. *Sasha refuses a warrior name, but Mothpaw and Hawkpaw get their apprentice names. *One day, the apprentices see others playing a game of killing Tigerstar. *Sasha comforts them, saying that everyone else only saw one side of Tigerstar, and that they must act oblivious to these games. *Mothpaw and Hawkpaw then see some bones, and everyone watches, shocked while they play. *Leopardstar tells them about Tigerstar and the bones, and Hawkpaw and Mothpaw remain silent throughout the whole thing. *Sasha realizes that her place is not with RiverClan and leaves, leaving her kits behind her in RiverClan, promising that they will become great warriors. Return to the Clans Category:Return to the Clans Category:Tigerstar and Sasha Category:Graphic novel arc